One Night
by losingxcontrol
Summary: He was staring at me hard. I couldn’t help but keep his gaze as I moved through the dancing mob. I knew who he was and I’m sure as hell he didn’t know me. His eyes were focused. Joe Jonas. Middle brother of the famous Jonas Brothers.


**Hey guys this is my first one shot. This is the reason I haven't updated my other story in SOO long haha. In this story I don't think it's the typical Joe Jonas we see which is good at times but does have charm and I would love for this to happen to me one day . To really get the effect I advise you guys to listen to the song _Forever_ by Chris Brown when you read this. It's an AMAZING song. I have to say I don't own Joe, Nick, Kevin Jonas or Miley. I do own Fallon though. Hope you like it.**

* * *

I pushed my way through the crowd of people; their bodies were hot and wet in sweat. The place was packed, full of the rich and famous. The glamorous if you will say. Whoever was around belonged there unlike me. People were smiling and dancing holding beer bottles and glowing vodka drinks.

There was a buzz that filled me from the music playing. It was a beat that ran from my feet to my head but stayed deep in my chest; it made me feel alive. When you listened all you wanted to do was sing out and be the music; have the cords run through your veins like blood. It was a fix and almost a drug. I was addicted to the music in the best way. It tempted all to throw their hands up and not have a care in the world. And that's what most people here were doing. Everyone around me was moving in unison making this rhythm. It was exhilarating. I felt like I could do anything.

This wasn't your typical party though. The house lights were turned off and the place looked like a New York City club. Strobe lights were going off in all different directions in bright green pink and blue. Parts of the house glowed under the strobe lights including the floor itself. This was a Hollywood party. It was actually Miley Cyrus' party.

I didn't know what I was doing here. It was New Years Eve and I was at the biggest celebrity party of the year. My best friend Ashley Benderson, a platinum selling artist, was invited. Her invitation was titled 'Ms. Benderson and guest'. Well I was the guest.

It wasn't that I hated these parties, I often went to them. I just didn't feel like partying so much. Plus I lost Ashley. I tried looking through the crowd of people but I couldn't seem to find her. Just look for a hot pink mini dress and that's where you would find her. There was no hot pink mini dress anywhere.

Unfortunately I didn't stand out like she did. I had on black skinny jeans and a deep purple sequin dress. My once straight hair was wet and curling, my front bangs all in my face.

She was literally nowhere to be found. I kept looking around but I didn't see any sign of her. I turned to look at the small bar but she wasn't there. I looked ahead of me and instead of finding her I found someone else. He was staring at me hard. I couldn't help but keep his gaze as I moved through the dancing mob. I knew who he was and I'm sure as hell he didn't know me. His eyes were focused, body moving lightly to the music.

Joe Jonas. Middle brother of the famous Jonas Brothers. Also known as the sweet sexy brother. That's who I was looking at and he just so happen to be looking at me too. His hair was dark and in his face. He looked good there in his black skinny jeans, white button up black vest and tie.

His hands were in his pocket and for some reason he wouldn't let me go. He had this power over me and I couldn't help but move past everyone, walking in his direction. He looked bored just like me. Like he didn't want to be at the party either.

I made my way over to him; pushing my way through, bodies rubbing up against me. I stepped close to him, not letting it take affect on me. We stared at each other for a while until I licked my lips and began to speak.

"Are you here with anyone?"

I began to let the music fill me and started to lightly dance. Nothing too big, but enough to make him watch my hips.

"Nope just myself"

"Really? What about your girlfriend?" He scoffed. I heard about the rumors of him and that girl Ava Mercer dating. She's an actress. They met at a movie premiere and were caught a week later holding hands while shopping. It was all over the news just as much as when the rumors of Nick and Miley started.

"Ava's not here."

"Oh I see. Lover alone without love tonight. Well we all can't have a happy ending like you. So happens I'm alone just like you." I placed a smirk on my face. Looks like rock star was just like everyone else.

"So you're without love too." Now it was his turn to smirk.

He won this one but I wasn't going to wave my white flag. I looked him up and down. I couldn't figure him out. It didn't faze him the slight insults I threw. He really was just as bored as me.

I stuck out my hand and he looked at it.

"I'm Fallon Smiths"

He took my hand and shook it lightly. I was never one to be so formal but Ava wasn't here so I could do whatever I wanted. Besides, as sad as it sounds, taking with him was more fun then the party.

"Joe Jonas"

"I know who you are/"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Who doesn't know you and your brothers. You're kind of legendary"

"Well I wouldn't say legendary but glad to see you know everything and I know nothing about you"

I gave him an 'oh well too bad' look and continued to dance.

"So let's change that"

"What?"

Someone hit the back of me. Probably trying to make their way around like I was before. Another person followed and this time they hit me forward. I was pushed a little closer to Joe. I raised my shoulders and put my hands up in defeat. If another one followed I was sure to stop myself from being any closer to him. I looked from my Manolo Isabel shoes to his eyes. They were just as dark as people promised them to be.

"So I don't believe I've seen you around Fallon. Who are you here for?"

I started to point my finger and look around but Ashley wasn't anywhere.

"She's missing but I'm here with Ashley Benderson."

He began to laugh. Not a ha-ha laugh, no he was fully bust-a-gut laughing.

"What's so funny?"

He put a fist over his mouth to muffle the sound.

"Ashley Benderson? Like **the** Ashley Benderson?"

"Yes, yes her why is that so funny?"

"Because my brother Kevin is off hooking up with her. He's been trying to get with her since last years New Years Eve party." It must have been an inside joke because I didn't get it.

"Well now that I know where she is I'm more alone then I was before."

"So let's be alone together."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, it's New Years Eve."

"Hence why I'm at a party that I never wanted to go to."

"What?"

"Hence why I'm at a party that I never wanted to go to!"

He nodded his head and brought his lips close to my ear. His breath was hot and he was breathing at a steady pace.

"I know a spot where you can get away. Come with me."

Before I could react, he grabbed my hand and led me trough the mass of people. I suspected him to lead me up the stairs and like I thought, he did. I knew what was to come next, but he had a girlfriend. We came to a hallway that turned into another living room. Further on there was a hallway that had three doors on each side. He took me to the end one on the left. Opening the door he took me into a bedroom.

I told you I saw this coming.

He dropped my hand that he was still holding onto and walked all the way across the room. He turned around and looked at me.

"Why are you stopped?"

"Isn't this where you wanted to take me?"

"I'm not a shallow guy. And I wanted to bring you out here, don't be scared."

He motion to some curtains. I gave him a weird look. He pulled back the curtains and opened a sliding door.

"Here…this is where I wanted to take you."

I followed him to the door. He placed a hand on the small of my back and motioned me through. He led me to a balcony. It was beautiful here. There were two chairs with a small table between them. I walked over to the edge and looked at the view. You could see the coastline and the ocean ahead. A few houses were list up and the sky was flawless. I could actually see the stars.

"Wow this is beautiful. Wait how do you know about this spot?"

Joe walked closer to me and leaned against the balcony. He took in a deep breath. Joe must have really wanted to get out of all the commotion downstairs. He seemed at ease now.

"Let's just say I spend a lot of time with Miley because of Nick. Whenever we stayed over I always got this room. It's great isn't it? A great getaway"

"Yeah it is"

We just stayed like that. Looking at the scene before us as the whole world was below us. We both could feel the vibrations of the music through the floor. Its tune buzzed through my head. Joe looked over at me and placed his hand in front of me. I looked at it then at him.

"Take it. You know you want to dance"

"Oh and how do you figure that?"

"Because it's in your eyes"

I smiled at him and took his hand. He led me close to him, faces aligned with noses pressed together. I let go of his hand, stepped back and started to dance. I moved my head from side to hide feeling my body in the process. My hips had a mind of their own as the music took me over. Joe watched closely, his eyes following my hands then he stepped towards me, pulled me close, placed his hand on my side and began to dance with me.

It was as sensual as the dances that were going on downstairs. Only us and this dance mattered at the moment. His hard body was against mine. His chest was pressed against mine. Every move I made he copied. It was like we were perfect for each other.

It was getting hotter; my body was surrendering to the song and to Joe. A wave of excitement was going through me. Joe brought his mouth inches to mine, but then just smiled. I smiled back at him, turned around and moved my hands up, pulling lightly on his tie then brought them around his neck. He placed his hands my stomach, feeling each part as he did so. His mouth was next to my ear and every hot breath he had sent chills down my spine. Never had dancing felt this good.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"What Joe" I continued to grind my hips against his and I felt him tilt his head up. I bit my bottom lip knowing exactly what I was doing to him. I had this instinct to kiss him.

"Ava. We aren't and were never going out. It was all for publicity. I had a new cd coming out and she had a movie. That's all we are"

I stopped dancing and turned around to look at him. He was completely honest. I could see it in his eyes. We were silent for a while. I didn't know what to say to him and I bet he didn't either. The music downstairs stopped and People started to count down. I ran back into the bedroom and turned on the TV. There was two minutes till midnight.

Joe walked in and stood next to me. I could feel his fingers graze mine on accident but the feel of his body close to mine lingered.

"So what's your New Years Resolution?" I turned to face him. He was already looking at me.

"I want to see the world. Get out and have fun and adventure. Visit places I've never seen before and spend all my time traveling. What about you Joe?"

60…59…58…57…

"I want to have a better relationship with my brothers and make it big in the industry. Well, bigger than I already am" We both laughed a bit then silence fell between us.

40…39…38…37…36…

"You really aren't dating Ava? You're not just saying that?" I looked up at him, my eyebrows slightly pushed together. This whole situation was confusing me.

"We're just friends" He looked at me and smiled.

23…22…21…20…19…

"How come you told me Joe? Why didn't you let me believe what I wanted to believe?" Our eyes were completely locked. His brown ones were darker than I had ever seen them to be and my bright blue ones were glassy. I wanted to know this answer.

11…10…9…8…7…

"Because I want you so bad and I got to have you."

3…2…1…

Joe lifted his hands and pressed his lips onto mine. It was hard and premature. We both wanted this from the very start. I kissed him back harder if it was even possible. He backed me up and pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He ran his hands up and down my sides tracing outlines. That was all I needed to make me moan.

He smiled as he kissed me and I felt his tongue slide across my lips. I opened my mouth and took his in mine. He tasted like peppermint. He opened and closed his mouth with such fever. Running my hands down his chest I pressed my fingers deeper into the cloth of his shirt. I needed to feel him.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He walked us over to the bed and placed me down. He lowered himself into me without breaking the contact once. His hands were playing with the hem of my shirt and mine was playing with his buckle. I broke the kiss and in shallow breathes managed to speak.

"As long as you're on top of me, I am not responsible for anything I do"

Joe smiled "You're only responsible for driving me crazy out of my mind for you"

I smiled back at him and crashed my lips onto his. I knew nothing was going to happen tonight. He still wore that pretty ring around his finger and was faithful to it. This was all just a night influence by lust and the music. It was all just for one night. Something we both hoped would become more than one night.

**

* * *

**

**I hoped you guys liked it. Not something you usually see with Joe like I said but I had so much fun writing it. Please read and review and check out my other story _Hopefully_.**


End file.
